bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gary Smith
Gary Smith is a main character and the main antagonist of Bully. He was voiced by Peter Vack. Character Description Gary is slightly taller than Jimmy, but a bit more slender. He has brown hair in a low fade style with a parting to the left, brown eyes, and has a notable scar over his right eye. He wears a teal Bullworth sweater vest, unique to him, over a grey shirt, and grey school slacks. He has a silver watch on his left wrist, and a brown leather wristband on his right. At Halloween he wears a Nazi Officer costume and carries a riding crop which Jimmy can wrestle off him. In the winter, Gary rolls his sleeves down and adds a navy blue winter hat with a black stripe to his usual outfit. Characteristics Gary has a very bad reputation among the other students and even staff in school. He is described by Algie as a sociopath'Algie': So you're the new kid, huh? Everyone is talking about you... Jimmy: Oh are they? And what are they saying? Algie: Nothing... just that you're friends with that sociopath Gary. (Dialogue from a cutscene in Save Algie) , Pinky claims that he likes to torture people'Jimmy': Yeah, well Gary talks a lot of crap. Pinky: Oh, I know! ...I don't like him, he likes to torture people. (Dialogue from a cutscene in Movie Tickets), and Mr. Galloway claims in Chapter 5 conversational dialogue that he saw Gary in the staff office and that "he can't be up to any good". Gary admits that he suffers from ADD, and also shows traits of narcissism and paranoia, often imagining he's in charge a large empire. He was on behavior medication but stopped taking it some time around Halloween, which is also what leads to his betrayal of Jimmy and Pete. He has also been a therapy patient of Dr. Bambillo. Despite being mentally unstable, he is highly observant, telling Jimmy that "nothing escapes his notice". However, he also thinks that friends are for the weak, seeing most people as tools to be used or enemies to be crushed. He tends to call people "friend", regardless of whether he's being friendly or hostile towards them. His insult of choice is "scum". Gary proves himself to be incredibly manipulative, to other students and adults, and highly intelligent, something he constantly reminds others of due to his arrogance and vanity. His background is mostly unknown. He cites his parents as one of his "problems". Miss Abby speaks poorly of Gary's mother, and Mr. Smith is suggested to be Gary's grandfather since he shares the same surname and complains about the state of the family. Donald can be heard to mention that Mr. Smith (referencing either Gary's father or Grandfather) was kicked out of Bullworth Academy and went to prison. If this were true in reference to Gary's father, it could help explain Gary's behavior. Towards the end of the game, several townsfolk make comments about Gary's bad behavior and unstable personality. Gary is very open about his plan to take over Bullworth, going so far as to shout that he intends to run the school in front of the clique leaders and their bodyguards during Russell in the Hole. Somehow, he was apparently able to convince them all to trust him, although most, if not all of his interactions with them took place off-screen. Role in game Gary and Jimmy become friends in the mission Welcome to Bullworth, with Gary introducing Jimmy to the school and the four cliques in the school. Gary tells Jimmy of his plan to take over Bullworth Academy and the two, occasionally with Pete work together, although Gary frequently bullies Pete, and Jimmy has no desire to run Bullworth. However, Gary stops taking his medication and becomes increasingly paranoid, believing that Jimmy is plotting against him. Gary then leads Jimmy into a trap, forcing Jimmy to fight Russell at the end of Chapter One. However, when Jimmy prevails, Gary disappears into the background. From then on he devotes his time to working behind the scene, creating trouble for Jimmy. Gary first convinces the Preppies to turn against Jimmy by claiming that Jimmy insulted Tad and his family for alleged inbreeding in The Eggs. He appears again in Chapter 3, helping Johnny and his gang in Wrong Part of Town before disappearing into the background. In Chapter 4, he convinces Earnest that the pair could take over the school, turning the Nerds against Jimmy, which forces Jimmy to have to pacify them before pursuing his feud with the Jocks. After Jimmy defeats the Jocks, Gary convinces the Townies to start an open war against the Bullworth population while managing to get the school to blame Jimmy, which causes Jimmy to lose control of the cliques. When Jimmy is out defacing Town Hall, Gary tells on him to Dr. Crabblesnitch, who in turn expels Jimmy and makes Gary the Head Boy. While Jimmy is fighting the Townies, Gary manages to start a riot on the school campus, with the four cliques openly attacking each other. He also ties Crabblesnitch up in his office so he can't interfere. Jimmy, Russell and the Townies manage to take control of the school again by defeating the clique leaders. Jimmy and Gary meet once again, with Gary leading Jimmy to the school roof while bragging about how he manipulated everyone. When Gary insults Jimmy's mom, Jimmy tackles him over the edge of the roof. They land on scaffolding and fight. Jimmy beats Gary, with the pair falling off the scaffolding and through the skylight into Crabblesnitch's office. through the glass roof and into Crabblesnitch's office. Crabblesnitch, who heard Gary's boasting, immediately expels Gary and reinstates Jimmy. Jimmy drags Gary out of the office, and he is never seen again. Despite being expelled, Miss Danvers continues to make announcements over the public announcement system calling him to Crabblesnitch's office. There are rumors regarding his whereabouts in Chapter 6 - one says he's hiding in the bell tower at the Academy, another says he's living close to Blue Skies Industrial Park with the Townies. Meeting Gary In Free Roam *During the first mission Welcome to Bullworth, he can be seen standing next to the soda machine and then outside of Jimmy's Dorm room. He can be interacted with, but won't speak and will fight if provoked, and attacking him will not fail the mission, but knocking him out will. *In the mission The Slingshot, if you jump out of the tree and run to where Gary is sitting, the mission will end and he will be walking around, and will fight if provoked. *During the mission That Bitch, if Jimmy doesn't have any stink bombs in his inventory, he'll meet Gary outside the Girls' Dorm. Gary can be interacted with normally after the cutscene ends, and will fight if provoked but will usually run away if taunted. *After the mission The Big Prank, Gary can be seen in the hallway in his Halloween costume. He can also be seen walking around anywhere else if the mission is failed, and will fight if provoked. *During the mission Help Gary, he can be interacted with and will fight if provoked, but this will fail the mission. *In Bully, Gary could be seen occasionally on campus or at Blue Skies Industrial Park. This glitch was fixed in later copies of the original game (Greatest Hits) and the enhanced Scholarship Edition. Trivia *Gary appears in a deleted cutscene, part of which can be seen on the "Holiday Special" trailer. He talks to Jimmy about how "young love... is a beautiful thing", and then pantomimes doggy style sex while saying "spank me". In a Q&A video starring Matt Bush, the voice of Pete Kowalski, Bush reveals that this cutscene was supposed to play during the cut mission "The Paddle". *There is a false but persistent rumor that Gary is a werewolf. *There is also a false but persistent rumor that Gary was supposed to die from the fall through the skylight at the end of the game. The rumor was started by a user on the fan forum Bully-Board and spread from there. *In the mission Halloween his physics are changed from small to large, possibly because of a coding error. Gallery Gary and Jimmy Halloween.png|Gary and Jimmy dressed for Halloween References Smith, Gary Smith, Gary Smith, Gary Smith, Gary